


Let’s Get Bunnies

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bunnies, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Happy, Oneshot, Pets, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Ship, Short Story, Voltron, bunny - Freeform, ideas, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 1: Bunny.Shiro wants some pets.





	Let’s Get Bunnies

“You wanna adopt a what?”, Pidge asked as she sat down against the wall in Shiro’s room, she had been using her phone (that she stole back from Lance) when her boyfriend and caught her off guard.

“A bunny!”, Shiro said, giving her a grin like if he was a toddler, his eyes sparkling. “Please Pidge, can we get a bunny?”.

She shrugged.

“Why’re you asking me? You’re the older one here”, she said while lightly laughing, Shiro was so cute when he smiled, it made her warm. “And why do you even want a bunny in the first place Takashi? We’re in space!”.

“Well, I thought getting some more animals on the ship would be nice, we already have Kaltenecker and the move, but a ship like this gets empty abs boring. I would love to have a little pet on board, we could take care of it and cuddle with it, like if we started a little family, out here in space!”.

Pidge smiled as she listened to him, she really liked the idea that he proposes. Maybe an animal on the ship would be good, someone to calm them down, someone to play and take care of, and so on. So that they could get their minds on tasks that didn’t involve piloting giant sentient lion ships into a battlefield.

Taking care of an animal like a normal couple really sounded nice.

“I’m on it, but it better not be in my room, it’ll just eat through all my stuff and cords”.

“Sure, there’s a ton of place here, but I think Kaltenecker’s area should be good too, it’s big, can make it look like a forest. We can make it equipped with bunny things so they’ll have lots to do”.

“Sounds neat, but won’t the bunny feel lonely alone with a cow that only eats all day?”.

“Good point, lets get three or four bunnies?”.

“Are you serious? That sounds awesome! A ship filled with cute bunnies”, she said. “I’m totally up for it, but how will we even go back to Earth? Since the chance of finding bunnies on other planets are pretty slim, well, Earth bunnies atleast. We could find a species that looks exactly like bunnies but feeds on living flesh, and that would not be good. Or a neon pink and green bunny, I’m not raising anime bunnies”.

“Hey, what’s wrong with anime Pidge?”.

“Matt destroyed it for me, anyway. How do we get to Earth, because you bringing up the bunnies made me really excited and I want some cuddly furballs”.

“Well, we could ask Allura to give us a wormhole, I’m sure she would understand. She loves animals too”.

“Then it’s settled”, Pidge said and carefully got up from the floor, walked up towards Shiro and embraced him in a light yet caring hug. “Lets get some bunnies”.


End file.
